Need You Now, English Version
by Shirasaka Konoe
Summary: The promise about not calling you again… it was really the most stupid promise I've ever made, wasn't it? Delic/Hibiya. Enjoy! :D


**Title:** Need You Now

**Summary:** The promise about not calling you again… it was really the most stupid promise I've ever made, wasn't it?

**Pairing:** Delic/Hibiya

**Rate:** T

**Disclaimer:** durarara! isn't mine, the song isn't mine. I only owned the storyline (which is inspired by the song, so it's maybe not completely mine). I only own my ice cream *slurp*

**Useless Rambling: **Songfic, 'Need You Now' from Lady Antebellum. I cry whenever I listen to this song. And, yea, _italic_ is Hibiya, **bold** is Delic, _**italic bold**_ is both of them.

Enjoy~! :D

* * *

_Picture perfect memories scattered all around the floor  
Reachin' for the phone 'cause I can't fight it anymore  
And I wonder if I ever cross your mind  
For me it happens all the time_

Pictures scattered on his floor. His eyes were still stinging because crying.

Even though… it had been three days, hadn't it, since he decided that he hated Delic? Then why couldn't he stop staring at the pictures filled with memories so sweet—too sickeningly sweet—that they made for more three years? He meant to burn them once and for all, but he ended up staring one by one the picture filling his personal photo album.

He couldn't fight the urge. His hand reached for hand phone lying innocently on the top of the small table beside his armchair for since three days ago.

'Do I ever cross his mind like he does every time in mine?'

_It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now  
Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now  
And I don't know how I can do without  
I just need you now_

It was a quarter after one and he still couldn't decide if he should call Delic or not. He was all alone and he needed Delic. But, he already vowed that he wouldn't ever call that blonde again. He was just too unfair and dishonest with his own feeling…

He didn't know if he could survive, if he could sand still without Delic or not, but he, in the end, only put back his phone to the table and went on crying.

**Another shot of whiskey can't stop looking at the door  
Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before  
And I wonder if I ever cross your mind  
For me it happens all the time **

Just like Shizuo, he didn't really fancy liquors, but he, at least, could stand drinking them. But again, maybe, he had taken a shot too much.

He started to hope that there would be a knock on the door like the last time he fought with Hibiya.

That day, about a year ago, they fought because he didn't want to go with Hibiya to the amusement park. By the night, after fighting, a knock was heard on his door and stood there was Hibiya, crying and apologizing all over.

He scoffed desperately. There was no way, wasn't there, that Hibiya would do that again?

Refilling his empty cup with vodka, he mused. Did Hibiya really think of him all this time? Or it was only a make-believe to make him stay, so he wouldn't leave that little prince? He found himself didn't care at the very least of it. Hibiya could ignore him, stop caring about him, hate him. He didn't care. Because it still didn't change the fact that even now, that he was this drunk, Hibiya was the only one in his mind.

**It's a quarter after one, I'm a little drunk and I need you now  
Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now  
And I don't know how I can do without  
I just need you now**

It was a quarter after one, he was drunk and he needed Hibiya now so he wouldn't take an extreme step like suicide.

He did say that he wouldn't ever call Hibiya anymore, but, hey, someone drunk could never really do or think rationally, could they? You could never blame someone drunk for not keeping the most stupid and accursed promise had ever made in his life.

**Guess I'd rather hurt than feel nothin' at all**

It was hurt. So much hurt. But, maybe it was better that way so he could be reminded of his stupid decision of breaking up with Hibiya. It was better than feeling nothing at all. The pain was a proof that he loved the other.

Delic called Hibiya. After a while, the number still couldn't be reached. Busy tone kept on being sent to him. Maybe it was because he still wasn't supposed to call.

_It's a quarter after one I'm all alone and I need you now_

The minute needle has long passed the three on his clock. He tried to collect all his courage to call Delic. He really needed the blonde now. Maybe he could even go and kill himself if he didn't hear Delic's voice now.

Hibiya called Delic. But, it was only the busy tone, over and over again, that was heard. Did this mean that he really should call the blonde?

**And I said I wouldn't call but I'm a little drunk and I need you now**

Delic groaned in disappointment. He gave up. He couldn't reach the other. He could just destroy the minibar in his room because of anger. Why did Hibiya's phone have to be busy at a crucial moment like this?

_And I don't know how I can do without _

Hibiya really wanted to scream and cry. Did this mean that Delic already didn't care about him? Did Delic really take the stupid vow he said seriously? He really couldn't survive without Delic.

**I just need you now**

Delic smiled, a bit devastated. Well, it left him no choice. Short message. It wasn't calling, was it? With that, he didn't break his promise, did he?

His finger moved so fast on the touch screen panel of his phone. After finished, he quickly sent the message.

'Come on, please reach him,' he hopefully mused.

_I just need you now_

If he really wasn't allowed to call Delic, then fine. He wouldn't call. He promised to never call, but he never said a thing about not sending message, did he?

Hibiya reached his phone again. With his trembling finger, he tapped the buttons, composing a message, and sent it instantly so he wouldn't have the time to change his mind.

'Delic, I'm not breaking my promise this way, right?'

_**Oh, baby, I need you now**_

It was a second later after sending message, their phone buzzed.

Smiles crept to their face, lightening their previously gloomy face.

At two different places, without knowing about what really happened by the other side of the phone line, Delic and Hibiya read the message in their phones.

It read:

_I need you. Can we start it all over again?_

* * *

**END**

* * *

So, if anyone was wondering why they can't reach each other. It was because they are calling at the same time. You know what happened if you do that. And, yea, they send the message at the same time too. :)

And, I don't really know just how much I am supposed to apologize for not continuing 'Abnormal Daily Life' while there was so much people put an 'alert' on that one. But, maybe, I won't go on that story. D:

The Indonesian version was… well, got deleted without me knowing anything. And, I think it was enough reason for me to weep all over. So, the chance of me continuing it was thin. Sorry for those who wait. I know I really disappoint all of you. But, thanks for the alerts. It still motivated me to, at least, writing it to near end (even if it was only to chapter two). I really regret for not doing it so much sooner. Stupid me. QwQ

And, can I still get some reviews? *insert puppy eyes*


End file.
